


Neptune

by babeswithblades



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Football, M/M, i guess, i love these two, there needs to be more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-16 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeswithblades/pseuds/babeswithblades
Summary: "they gay" - kiddo :)





	Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> thnk u kiddo for talking w me abotu matt/josh im so hapyp

✦✦✦

* * *

The crowd cheered and roared, and the intercoms scratched out the scores. Josh claps quietly, his eyes following Matt, who was the linebacker. Josh was wrapped in Matt's letterman jacket, which was huge on him. He smiles down from the bleachers, clapping whenever they scored a touchdown. He didn't actually know how football worked. Josh was just there, supporting his talented boyfriend. 

They started seeing each other over the summer. It was an unexpected click, one Josh never saw coming. But they had a few drinks, Josh had a few sips of Four Loko and Matt had a beer. They kissed, only once. Then they started hanging out more, and more. It eventually led to this. Josh seeing him everyday, borrowing his clothes. He loved his letterman jacket though, very warm and ginormous on him. Made him feel safe. 

It was a cool Thursday night. Thursdays were usually the days that football games happened, and ever since Josh got with Matt, he's been going to all of them. It wasn't a secret or anything, everyone in the friend group found out pretty quickly that something was going on. Emily told him to spill it so he did. They didn't look angry, but they did seem surprised yet also happy for Matt and Josh.

A player runs 29 yards, the winning touchdown for Matt's team and the crowd went berserk. The winning team all hug each other, basking in their victory. Josh claps more loudly this time, smiling hard when he looks at Matt. 

People start to leave, and Josh heads back behind the bleachers. The gate was open, letting the football players leave in a line, and they scattered as they exited the field. Josh lit up when he saw Matt, who took off his face guard. 

"Congrats!" Josh cheered, pulling him into a hug. "You fuckin' killed it, man." Matt smiled, and one stray football player came out of the gate, patting Matt on the back and sending him a 'congratulations', giving a thumbs up as he walked away.

"That was a close one." Matt pants, dragging the back of his hand across his forehead. "Glad you came." Josh smiles hard again, tightening his embrace. The night got cooler, and the wind blew. They stood in a comfortable silence, the background noise slowly fading away.

"I'll take you home." Josh says, taking his hand. "And maybe,  _ maybe _ I'll make you some food." Matt chuckles, shifting in his football gear. Josh pecks him on the lips. "Proud of you." he whispers. He unfortunately has to send Matt off before taking him home. 

They meet back in the parking lot. Josh is sitting on the hood of his car, the air felt moist. He hooked a finger in the ring that held his actual car keys, swinging it around carefully so that they don't swing off into the parking lot. 

Matt comes back out, maybe 30 minutes later. Josh had passed the time by messaging Emily. "There you are." he sings, hopping off of the hood and pulling Matt into a quick kiss. He kept his hands on his shoulders. "So what are you appetizing for?"

"Honestly? Some chicken soup, not gonna lie."

Josh shrugs. "Your wish is my command." 

* * *

✦✦✦

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK its short


End file.
